


My Heart Stumbles (on things I don't know)

by fireynovacat



Series: Gonna Make This Place Your Home [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Healing, Kinda, Queer Character, Rainbow Plane Universe Fic, Reincarnation, Songfic, Team as Family, Title from a Mumford & Sons Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Landon, over time. And the present.
Relationships: Grey Team - Relationship, implied Comet|Indigo Heart/Landon|Black Heart/Oakley|Diamond King
Series: Gonna Make This Place Your Home [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493327
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	My Heart Stumbles (on things I don't know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daysforrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/gifts).



> Happy BÖRTH, Rainy!

_**How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes** _   
_**I struggle to find any truth in your lies** _

Landon slumps in their seat, spacing out as their parents drone on during a dinner party. Their eyes close in their boredom.

  
_**And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know** _

They are walking down a London street, the shadows behind them moving, they jerk to a stop and look behind them.

  
_**My weakness I feel I must finally show** _

Landon sits in an old inn, clearly upset. Everything is muted.

_**Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all** _

_**But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall** _

Landon stands with their new team. Watching them awkwardly interact, lost on what to do. Their grip tightens on their backpack in stress before Oakley gives them a warm smile. They relax slightly.

  
_**Lend me your eyes I can change what you see** _

_**But your soul you must keep, totally free** _

Landon laughs as they lead the team along the path, happy and carefree. They know their responsibilities, but aren't weighed down.

  
_**Har har, har har, har har, har har** _

Landon lays on their back, watching the stars, listening as Comet rambles on about the constellations.

_**Awake my soul, awake my soul** _   
_**Awake my soul** _

A Shadow leaps across screen. Landon manages to stab it, turning to see the team's grins.

_**How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes** _   
_**I struggle to find any truth in your lies** _

Their old team stands there, casting long shadows. Landon looks shaken, but Comet and Oakley grab their hands. Eva grins and holds a gadget up.

  
_**And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know** _   
_**My weakness I feel I must finally show** _

They leave and get back home. They all practically fall on the couch, Landon leaning heavily into the team. 

  
_**Har har, har har, har har, har har** _

Landon stands in front of a sunset, back to the viewer, then they turn, small smile on their face.

_**In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die** _

Landon struggles to keep up with the injured on the battlefield. Comet, is dragged in by Eva, bleeding from a wound. Landon is stressed.

  
_**Where you invest your love, you invest your life** _

They all sit together in front of the fireplace. Landon is twisting the ring on their finger. Eva grins at them, teasing slightly.

  
_**In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die** _

The cyan Shadow attacks. Landon has a brief flashback of Eva's death. Unable to stop it, Landon falls to the ground, the world starting to fade.

  
**_And where you invest your love, you invest your life_ **

Oakley screams and Comet burns in grief and fury. The Shadow flees and they drop to hold their partner.

**_Awake my soul, awake my soul_ **   
**_Awake my soul_ **

70 wakes up with a jolt, shaking slightly and looking around, parts of the room blending with their past one before snapping fully into reality.

  
**_For you were made to meet your maker_ **

Landon stands in the Temple, holding a wooden duck.

  
**_Awake my soul, awake my soul_ **   
**_Awake my soul_ **

(First Awake my soul) 567 waves from their lab, lab coat swaying slightly, for a moment is Eva instead.

(Second Awake my soul) Cosmic tries to use their fire to hear up a pot, mildly melting it. There's a brief flash of Comet looking ashamed.

(Third Awake my soul) 13 is practicing target, every one is spot on. With a smile of pride they go to collect the arrows and it's Oakley for a brief moment.

  
**_For you were made to meet your maker_ **   
**_You were made to meet your maker_ **

Landon sorts through an old box, trying to make sense of the items. They look forward, ready to start this next stage of life.


End file.
